User talk:KazemaruShuuya10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KazemaruShuuya10 page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 09:33, 10 March 2011 Hiya Hello..~!! I always see your wonderful edits..~!! Really cool.. I am Endou konou..A girl of course.. I am 13 years old ..~ what about u..?? ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 19:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Hiya..~!! Hello Fiona chan.. Nice to meet u..I am Reem , from Egypt..^ ^ of course we could be friends.. My name in facebook is Endou Mamoru , i have the same avatar in my account on the facebook.. Kanon is the BEST..!! ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 16:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou I'm Ash7103 (Adithya, the name sounds weird "cause I'm from India). I've senn some of your edits. they really cool! Get me on Facebook as "Fenrir Adithya", you'll see my profile photo is of Orpheus' captain. Hidetoshi Nakata. And next time if you send me a message on this wiki, please use your signature. Well, See you Around!!! ^ ^ Okay..I will add u .. Yeap i think i am the only Arab girl in this wiki..^ ^ okay..Gotta go now..Talk to u later ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 08:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Hi! Hi! Nice edits ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Please Check I need everyone users help okay? Can you check this? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Hissatsu [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 04:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) 7 Minutes Movie Hey..~!! u asked me what was the title of the 7 Minutes Movie of Inazuma Eleven.. Here: 劇場版イナズマイレブン　特別予告 Endou konou -Just Saying Hi..~!! Hissatsu (Finalized) To All (Active and Inactive Users) Alright! Let's start OPERATION: CLEANUP HISSATSU This is the to-do list: 1. Put every evolution page in candidates of deletion page and delete everything in that page. 2. Add video's and slideshow's about the hissatsu itself. 3. Add the new hissatsu template. (it is not necessary to add the shoot template sometimes so add the hissatsu template instead) 4. Add more info about it. Check the Odin Sword page for the whole outline on how the page should look like. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 13:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, umm.. the pics of hissatsu are only for hissatsu pages not for the characters. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 12:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'm so thankful of what you've did to this wiki with AdeventureWriter28! It's made a giant difference! (Well, to me...) I hope you keep up your good work! *V or Peace Sign!* Please leave a comment on mine too. I know this is weird to write... PLEASE PUT IN MORE PICTURES! Ciao! Kaze-kun 13:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-KunKaze-kun 13:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC)